Little Guy: Heaven Sent (film)
Little Guy: Heaven Sent is an 2017 American animated horror-comedy film. It is a part of the Insanity Trilogy sub-series in the Little Guy Mystery Movies series, with it's sub theme being unexpected chaos. Plot Various Greenytoon characters are sent into unexpected chaos after Little Guy leaves TOAD due to all the stuff he has had to face in the franchise's history. Among various plot points featured the film will be: Little Guy exposing TOAD after one of their detectives assassinates Annie Laurie Gaylor (a co-founder of – and, with her husband Dan Barker, a current co-president of – the Freedom From Religion Foundation) and another breaks in and firebombs the FFRF's headquarters, Freethought Hall, Little Girl being accused of bestiality after she is caught raping her pet cat after she stated "Mmm...I like to fuck my cat", Cleo (from Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, of which Seasons 3 and 4 are considered Greenytoons) going to a woman's correctional facility after she leads the Catillac Cats into becoming a crime gang and then finding out she was truely meant to spread the word about "De-Evolution", Dr. Beanson attempting suicide, and Babette (from the new Raggedy Ann & Andy series) getting stabbed to death by Raggedy Andy for "being a fucking snotty-nosed French bitch." Cast *Robert Stainton as Little Guy, Santed Sailor, Little Guy 8, Riff-Raff, Bush, and the Camel with the Wrinkled Knees *Billy Crystal as Doctor, Dr. Father, and Rainbow Little Guy *Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson, Fabritsio, Magic-Mario, and Beanson *Bryn McAuley as Gary *Melissa Altro as Gary's Mother *James Cromwell as Gary's Father *Gree G. as Gree Guy *Georgia Denney as Little Girl *Owen Wilson as Little Guy 2 *Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3 *Hugh Bonneville as Little Guy 4 *Jesse Gieser as Little Guy 5 *Taylor Robinson as Little Guy 6 *Frank Welker as Little Guy 7 *Alina Withers as Little Girl 2 *Nancy Lenihan as Little Girl 3 Production Robert Stainton hired Siddiq Barmak as the director on January 9th, 2015, and announced the Insanity Trilogy productions on February 9, 2015. Robert flew Siddiq from Afghanistan to Germany on an Ariana flight to Frankfurt Airport, before flying him to the United States in a flight on Robert's private McDonnell Douglas DC-10 to University of Illinois Willard Airport in Tolono Township, Champaign County, Illinois. Street artist Bansky was originally going to be the director, but dropped from the project due to lack of ideas. The script for this and the other two Insanity Trilogy films were originally written by the late Christine Martinez, aka Selena Kitsy, written by Selena to "burn off her feelings about life", which started off as a Off-Broadway play at the Irish Repertory Theatre in NYC that closed after just 7 showings. She then adapted the script into a 900-page magna-style graphic novel, which she self-published. After Robert Stainton acquired the original papers used for the text from the Pulaski County Courthouse in Little Rock, Arkansas, he decided to redo it as a film trilogy starring the Greenytoons. The production of the Insanity trilogy films required more foreign animation production studios than usual. The studios working on the projects in overseas animation include: * TMS Entertainment (Tokyo, Japan) * Rough Draft Studios (Seoul, Korea) * Studio Chizu (Tokyo, Japan) * Soyuzmultfilm (Moscow, Russia) * Start Desenhos Animados (São Paulo, Brazil) * Ánima Estudios (Mexico City, Mexico) * Zagreb Film (Zagreb, Croatia) * Rainbow S.r.l. (Loreto, Marche, Italy) * Shanghai Animation Film Studio (Shanghai, China) * Oriental DreamWorks (Shanghai, China) * Wang Film Productions (Taipei, Taiwan) * Kinema Citrus (Tokyo, Japan) * Toon City (Manila, Philippines) * Collingwood & Co. (London, UK) * Sharp Eye (Tokyo, Japan and Los Angeles, California) * Ajia-do Animation Works (Saitama, Saitama Prefecture, Japan) On January 10, 2016, it was announced the characters of Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats were to appear, as Stainton Enterprises bought Creators Syndicate, Heathcliff's distributor, and the characters of The Catillac Cats. On January 18, 2016, the production of the three movies received funding from Ringing Bell Entertainment, Green Media Capital, Fireman's Fund Insurance Company, Bold Films, the Ontario Media Development Corporation, the Shaw Rocket Fund, the Bell Fund, China Film Group Corporation, Mutual Film Company, the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit, and HandMade Films. On January 20, 2016, GreenyWorld Records released the first released song from the film's soundtrack, a cover of "Uncontrollable Urge" by Devo, sung by Cleo's singing voice for the film Tanis, with the theme changed from social anxiety to Cleo wanting to murder her old friend Muffy, on 45 inch flexi disc, 45 inch vinyl record, CD, cassette, and on iTunes. The flexi disc promotional copies were pressed by Pirates Press. The same day, Robert Stainton was interviewed, and he described the film as "Creepypasta meets wallpaper." A day later, it was announced that Devo's characters Booji Boy and General Boy were set to appear. On January 25, 2016, the music video for Philip Steir's 2004 remix of Devo's song "Whip It" was released, showing Devo singing the song while riding around Los Angeles in a 1984 Mercury Colony Park lowrider, with occasional shots of the band performing the song with Philip Steir, Brian Gardner, Tony Kanal, DJ Z-Trip, and Mr. Haynes on top of the Klasky Csupo studio building. The music video was produced by Jamie Shertick Productions. On January 28, 2016, it was announced that the dAKAH Symphonic Hip Hop Orchestra, a symphony orchestra augmented by turntables and a rhythm section as well as several rappers and singers, would perform most of the film's orchestral score. For the film, it will be conducted by Olaf Henderson. The score was recorded at the Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage. The same day, it was announced the soundtrack will be sold on RCA Records, Booji Boy Records, Futurismo, and mau5trap, while the score will be on Varèse Sarabande, Psychopathic Records, and Def Jam Recordings, remixes on L.I.E.S., and singles from the soundtrack and score on GreenyWorld Records and Red Bull Records. On February 7, 2016, it was announced that the Rock-afire Explosion characters were set to appear in the film. Duke Chauppetta, who voices Dook, is Wordsworth's singing voice in this film aswell. The same day, it was announced Energizer EcoAdvanced batteries would appear in the film as part of the Catillac Cats' explosive devices. On May 22, 2016, General Boy's actor, Robert Mothersbaugh, Sr., died. As a result, Robert Stainton announced that the rest of General Boy's lines were to be recorded by Frank Welker. On August 28, 2016, the music video for Devo's "It's Not Right" was released, showing Devo performing in a stadium (filmed at Taft Stadium in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma) to a crowd of Airdancers with the performance rountiley cutting away to bizarre visuals, such as two women in homoerotic costumes spanking another woman with DVD cases, or a furry (played by fursuiter "foxalbiazul") playing a electric violin plugged into a window fan. The music video was produced by Nate Stainton. On January 4, 2017, a video game based off the film was announced. Release The film debuted at a gala premiere at the Maharishi University of Management, and was released in theaters worldwide the day after. It grossed $201.6 million at the United States box office and received mostly positive reviews. "Little Guy has grown up" commented a reviewer for the New York Daily News. A reviewer for the "Alaska Dispatch News" gave it 5 stars and called it "Amazing for a good cartoon turned action horror film." Category:Films Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia